Diskutim:Kosova
Kosova dhe Republika e Kosovës :Te nderuar artikulli eshte perpiluar gabimisht. Ketu behet fjale per perzierje konceptesh. Padoemos duhet qe te ndajme Kosovën me Republikën e Kosovës si koncepte. :Eshte shume e qarte se Republika e Kosoves eshte krjuar kete vit (2008) dhe historia e saje nuk eshte aspak me e hershme, kurse Kosova si e tille si teritor dhe njesi kulturore e sociale eshte dicka tjeter dicka qe me sjelljet politike etj ka ndikuar ne krijimin e Republikes se Kosoves. ::Eshte gabim qe konceptet te perzihen ose qe me nje artikull te vetem per perfshihen dy teresi qe kan zhvillim te perbashket por kuptime te ndryshme. Puntori 7 Korrik 2008 13:43 (CEST) Gjuha zyrtare :Getoar :Edhe shqipja eshte gjuhe zyrtare ne Maqedoni por kerkush spot vet dhe vetem maqedonishtja po shkruhet ne wikipedia maqedonisht, etj etj. (Puntori 19 Shkurt 2008 09:45 (UTC)) ::Ja shembuj: Kanadaja, Austria etj Hello, I think there is a mistake on the map of Kosova geography. Shouldn't the link "Serbia" point to , instead of Pashaluk of Belgrade? The article about Pashaluk of Belgrade is mostly about historical facts. The article about Serbia presents current facts about Republic of Serbia. / tung. Dashta me than a bon me e dite se kush eshte moderator i wiki-it shqip edhe PSE nuk ka ma shume informata per Kosoven!!!? Psh ajo tabela ne anen e djatht nuk eshte e hapur por duhet me klikune Trego per me i pa te dhanat, kjo nuk ndodh gati ne as nje gjuhe tjeter, bash sot e vertetova! Pra ish kan mire me shkru ma shume per Kosoven SOT e te dhana ma te hollesishme per Kosoven dhe kryeqytetin tone Prhishtinen. Nese dikush me jep detaje se qysh kisha mujt me kontribu... e kisha ba me gjith qef! falm... lindi_xp përpara se me të kallxu, kallxom pse pi hekë fjeltë e të tjerëve ti? Kqyr edhe pak se nashta e kupton edhe PSE-në!!! --Hipi Zhdripi 31 Mars 2008 20:26 (UTC) What a You refer to the Albanian and Turkish names for the province of Kosovo but where is the Serbian name? Declaring independence does not mean that you are independent. I can declare my street independent but that doesn't mean it's independent. Kosovo is a Serbian province and the majority of the world agrees with this. Are you making an Albanian encycloapedia or making an Albanian nationalistic website? --217.202.85.27 18 Prill 2008 21:02 (UTC) :First of all you should have asked more politely, not starting with WTF (What the f***). Clearly, you have a problem with that. Now, (maybe) someone can add Косово. And yes, people here are building an Albanian encyclopedia and once again since you started with WTF I have to say STFU! According to Constitution of Serbia the official name of Kosovo is "Аутономна покрајина Косово и Метохија" or "Krahina Autonome e Kosovës dhe Metohis" in Albanian. According to February 17 Declaration it is "Република Косово" or "Republika e Kosovës". Thus by using the only one name you side only with one standpoint and, I hate to say it, but in this way you neglect the objectivity! Moreover, this article is extraordinarily prejudiced! Thankfully, I do not speak Albanian well and do not want to! So I will not read this absurdity... — Whiteroll 8 Shkurt 2009 18:40 (CET) :Since you don't speak Albanian and you have not read the article how can you judge as an absurdity? Are you Serbian and want to give a political not here? :By the way if it's absurd that we use just "Kosova" why everywhere is used just "Serbia" and not "Republic of Serbia"? :This is ridiculous. Puntori 10 Shkurt 2009 15:24 (CET) EXIT--Hipi Zhdripi 11 Shkurt 2009 01:49 (CET) ::First, I am not Serbian, I am from Ukraine! I am fully impartial. I said that I did not speak Albanian WELL, but in any case I could understand that you used ONLY "Kosova" and "Republika e Kosovës" stressing that it IS ONLY the latter, not "Krahina Autonome e Kosovës dhe Metohis"! Of course, since you are Albanians, I see you do hate this name cos it reflects your dependence on Serbia. But you must use both names! ::As for absurdity of this article, I realised this from the very first sentences. It has been said that you do not use Serbian name of the province. You do not reproach Albanians who killed Serbs and destroyed Orthodox churches, do you? You find only Serbs guilty whilst both sides were wrong! Whole article should be rewritten, otherwise it will be as prejudiced as it is now!—Whiteroll 11 Shkurt 2009 23:55 (CET) qka ka ndodh krejt teksti npjesen e djatht ? U RREGULLUA U qudita qe ka disa dite qe teksti krejt delte nen tabelen KUTIAKosova... Mendova qe do ta permireson dikush, por kot. Tash e permiresova vet... pershendetje Përdoruesi:Lulezim Hymni Hymni Kosovës tani e ka emrin: Evropa, a ka mundesi me korigju? te fala --XXx kosovarian badboy xXx 28 Qershor 2008 12:19 (CEST)